xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Canal Chase
After an activity flag is raised on a bank account belonging to Alisha Costas, one of the people behind the mutant big game hunts of The Most Dangerous Game, a team is dispatched to Venice to investigate and try to apprehend her. They find that she's working as security for a crooked financier and end up bringing them both down together after an eventful night at the opera... but an end-game gamble by Gambit sees a third party paying the cost. Events July 20, 2010 *An activity flag is raised on an account owned by Anna Belloc, a known alias of Alisha Costas. *Remy receives permission to put together a team to track Costas down. July 21, 2010 *The team departs by plane from Old Home, and touches down in Venice early in the evening, local time. *The team enters the country in identities as wealthy American tourists. They check into a hotel suite commensurate with their status, and spend the evening doing some research. **Using identities as Interpol agents, they check out the Anna Belloc identities movements and financials a little more. **As their primary cover, they try and determine what's going on in the Venetian cultural scene, and investigate likely venues. July 22, 2010 *Remy performs an initial scout of the Venice branch of the Banca Intesa, followed by Terry and Gabriel conducting a more in-depth excursion, where they open a bank account as a cover for placing a lock chip on one of the bank's computers. *Through the lock chip, Kitty is able to access bank transaction records. Paul Spenser is the name on the account that transferred the money to Anna Belloc. He has an address in Venice. *With personal contact information in hand, a background is run on Paul Spenser. *Remy, Kitty and Gabriel check out the three numbers (Two for Paul, one for Anna) listed in the records. *Some preliminary research is done on both addresses provided. *Remy and Gabriel leave for Milan to check out Anna's apartment that night. The rest of the team is to do likewise for Paul's. Surveillance for sure, plant bugs and snoop if you feel you can get away with it, but don't get caught are Remy's orders for the people staying in Venice. He and Gabe will be back in the morning. Terry is in charge while he's away. July 23, 2010 *Terry and Kitty, with Lance as outside backup and watcher, con and sneak their way into Paul Spenser's apartment on Thursday morning. They case the place, and, upon breaking a safe to get into it, make off with his laptop, some passports under different names, and an oddly large metal ring that looks like some sort of artifact. *The bulk of the day is spent analyzing the data various people have collected. Remy also orders Terry and Kitty to don coloured contacts and either dye or be-wig their hair, as there's at least one witness to their presence at Spenser's apartment. *As evening settles, the group depart their current hotel to check in at the Hotel Monaco and Grand Canal, the address found at the Anna Belloc apartment, following some light preliminary surveillance. July 24, 2010 *Lance creates a small morning emergency in Gabriel's room by cracking one bathroom wall and some plumbing, leaving him free to go down to the front desk and complain for a new room, yielding the hotel's guest list and the news that Michael Lamonica is in residence. *Kitty's dilligent work on 'Paul's laptop yields up pictures he's taken of Sofia and Michael standing on a pier in front of a warehouse. *Terry uses her memories of Venice and some brain sweat and shoe leather to track down the location they were standing in, and the position 'Paul' photographed them from. *Saturday afternoon, Remy comes up with a plan: **Convince Michael to go to the opera, because we are going to pose as potential arms dealers looking for his services. If he's there, so will Sofia his bodyguard be, because... **The team will convince Sofia that Paul, who's been spying on them, is on a mission to take out Michael. **They will convince Paul to be at the opera house because Kitty and Terry's burglary targeted the wrong person and we want to leave him his things there. **The team will stop Sofia before she can shoot Paul but past the 'I was just kidding' point and hand her off to the police. *Saturday night, Remy, Lance and Gabriel check out the warehouse that was in the pictures of Michael and Sofia. They end up tranqing two guards and stealing the surveillance camera footage, but come away with records of shipping manifests (In Italian) and the knowledge that someone's smuggling drugs through the shipping company. July 25, 2010 *Terry delivers a cloned cell phone bearing altered specs for the NNEMP device to Lamonica, pretending that she and her associates are small fish looking to move up to the big time. **The subsequent business offer is warily accepted. Lamonica does agree to meet a "representative" at the opera Monday night. *Remy convinces Paul Spenser to attend the opera Monday night to retrieve his stolen property, though Spenser only agrees after Remy offers him a hostage to ensure good behaviour. July 26, 2010 *The team tips Sofia off to Spenser's surveillance, and implies that he has information that could be used against her and Lamonica both. *'The Opera' **Terry meets Lamonica, and hands off the weapons specs. **Gabriel attends as Spenser's hostage, and is present to attempt life-saving measures when the latter is shot. **Lance keeps watch backstage, in the guise of an electrician, and is thus present when Sofia takes her shot on Spenser. He deters her escape attempt long enough for Remy to come in as back up, and the two of them manage to apprehend her. And wreck most of the scaffolding backstage. Aftermath *The team's tip-off to the police sees Lamonica apprehended while in possession of some very interesting data. The police are not happy. Or perhaps they're very happy. It is hard to tell. *Paul Spenser survives surgery, but is currently in critical condition, comatose. The prognosis is less than awesome. Important Evidence People Major *Alisha Costas, aka Anna Belloc, aka Sofia. *Paul Spenser, the other half of the bank transaction to 'Alisha Costas'. *Michael Lamonica, a crooked banker who helps finance Very Bad Things. Minor Locations *Venice, Italy Links Category:2010 Missions